


All About Shouyou

by reraimu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boyfriends, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensual Play, adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reraimu/pseuds/reraimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma gives it to him good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i havent written smut fic in years so im sorry, but i really wanted to write it for this ship cuz its so cute lol

Shouyou lay sprawled across the bed with his underwear around his ankles and his arms splayed on either side of him, and Kenma had half a mind to grab his smart phone and snap a quick pic for himself to use later. Of course, he didn't have time to search through his bag for his phone-- there were other things on his mind.

Shouyou's flaccid cock, still flushed a pretty pink color, had a thin sheen of saliva coating it, lying limp and soft across his lower belly. Shouyou's chest and stomach were streaked with globs of cum.

Kenma tilted his head, bleached strands of hair falling over his face. His cat-like eyes narrowed and honed in on his boyfriend's flushed face, studying the rosy hue that was blotched across his cheeks. He cataloged the hazy film of lust over Shouyou's eyes. 

Shouyou's bare chest rose and fell as he took in deep, labored breaths, apparently still high on the pleasure coursing through him from their previous activities. Kenma had recently discovered just how gifted he was at sucking dick. 

Kenma counted his lover's breaths, so enraptured with everything that was Hinata Shouyou. Shouyou was cute, he was always cute. He was cute the way he breathed Kenma's name on the brink of orgasm, he was cute when he didn't know what to do with his hands, and he was even cuter when he would pull Kenma down to lick into his mouth when he finally came.

Kenma set one knee down on the edge of the mattress, and then the other, and soon enough he was on all fours crawling his way towards Shouyou. Kenma hovered over him, gently placing his hands on either side of the boy's fluffy orange head. Shouyou's breath hitched and a vibration coursed through the bed as he released a small shudder. 

Shouyou's nipples were pert and pink, the rest of his chest colored the same hue. Kenma placed a single finger on Shouyou's right nipple and held it there until he felt the boy beneath him squirm. The blond tapped at the pink bud, licking his lips as he heard the smallest gasp emit from his boyfriend's mouth, and then began to gently circle his fingertip along the flesh around the nipple. He traced patterns around the raised skin, as if committing it to memory. 

Kenma startled when small hands suddenly cupped his face, fingertips softly caressing his cheeks. Shouyou's fingers brushed underneath Kenma's eyes and trailed across his lips. The motions were soothing and loving, as they always were, and Kenma fluttered his eyes closed, delighting in Shouyou's gentle touch.

With Shouyou's hands still on his face, Kenma snaked his other hand across the boy's chest and began tentatively rubbing at the other neglected nipple. The hands on Kenma's face only continued their ministrations, but this time with more urgency in them.

“Kenma...” Shouyou breathed. His hands were warm against Kenma's cheeks, small fingers deftly combing through messy blond hair, tracing his hairline and edging around his ears. Kenma pressed on the pert bud once more with a little more force, and Shouyou arched underneath him. 

Kenma's face heated up, adding already to the warmth previously generated by Shouyou's hands. The sight that was Shouyou, eyes closed, cheeks pink, and his chest protruding, made a heady warmth pool in Kenma's groin. 

The blond leaned down and latched onto one nipple with his mouth, proceeding to press a closed-mouth kiss to it and then peppering it with more gentler kisses. Shouyou was trembling underneath him, fingers carding through Kenma's hair with a little more vigor, and Kenma shivered. Shouyou's skin was so warm, and Kenma made sure to voice this aloud, his warm breath and the heat of his mouth causing Shouyou to let out a low, drawn out whine. 

The younger of the two held Kenma to his chest, his hands holding on to the back of the blond's head. Kenma took the opportunity to lick at the nipple with his tongue, Shouyou's pleased moan only spurring him on. If anyone were to see them, someone like Kuroo (as he was often prone to do), they'd walk in on Kenma practically glued to Shouyou's chest essentially making out with his nipples, and the thought was sort of funny if not a little erotic. 

Satisfied with the ravishment he had showered upon his boyfriend's chest, Kenma pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Shouyou's wet nipple. The bud was now a dark red, the flesh around it a little more swollen and raised than before. Kenma took his time to observe it, still hovering over Shouyou, until the boy beneath him nudged at Kenma's thighs with his legs. 

Kenma wiped at his mouth, cat eyes glancing to the side as he hid the lower half of his face with his shoulder. It hadn't been his intention to stare at Shouyou for quite that long, and no matter how close they were and how long they had been dating, he still got embarrassed at being caught in the act of staring.

“Kenmaaa,” Shouyou teased with a giggle, flashing Kenma a genuine smile. “You were staring at my tits for an awful long time.”

Kenma choked, his entire face turning red at Shouyou's vulgarity. Karasuno's former libero had definitely rubbed off on Shouyou in a bad way, even to this day.

“Why are you so embarrassed? You just got done sucking my nipples til they hurt, tsss, see,” Shouyou pouted, his hand cupping around the right one. “It's so tender now!”

“Shouyou...” Kenma gulped, still turning in towards his shoulder.

“Eh?” Shouyou quipped, grinning. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“Stop teasing,” Kenma spoke louder, his voice still muffled by his shoulder. In an attempt to stare at anywhere else but the boy beneath him, Kenma decided the far wall looked especially interesting. He concluded that it could use some more posters, it was looking quite bare.

Shouyou let out a lop-sided grin and stretched out his arms, motioning for Kenma to come to him. “Kiss me then!” 

It wasn't like Kenma could say no to such an enthusiastic request. 

He leaned down and caught Shouyou's lips with his own, nipping at the boy's bottom lip and latching on to his tongue as soon as Shouyou opened his mouth. Kenma sucked at his boyfriend's tongue with vigor, their mouths sloppy and wet against each other. The blond lapped at the sides of Shouyou's mouth and over his teeth, and even across his hard palette, which resulted in Shouyou pulling back with a laugh.

“That tickles!!” he reprimanded playfully, furrowing his brow.

You're really cute, Kenma thought, ignoring his boyfriend and sticking his tongue back in. This time, he payed more attention to Shouyou's tongue than anything else. He lapped at it, sucked at it, nipped at it gently with his teeth. Shouyou's breathy hiccups and drawn out mewls were a testament to the way Kenma completely ravished his mouth. Cute, cute, cute.

All the while, Shouyou's thighs spread even wider, allowing Kenma to sink further in. Shouyou's arms wrapped around the blond's neck, drawing him closer until Kenma was practically glued to his chest. Suffice to say, Kenma wasn't paying much attention to his lover's straying hands, not until he felt them seek out his own, Shouyou slowly guiding them between his legs. 

Kenma pulled away, mouth wet and sticky with saliva. “Are you...sure? You'll be sensitive.”

“It's okay, I like it when you do it,” Shouyou grinned, flashing a thumbs up. As if to prove his point, he spread his legs wider. “I don't mind if you finger me for a little while.”

Kenma let loose a quiet, soft groan. He nodded a little too eagerly, simultaneously pulling away to rummage around the bed for the bottle of lube he had unpacked earlier. He found the small purple bottle and uncapped it, pouring a liberal amount on his fingers. He stared at his fingers for a moment, deciding they weren't coated enough, and poured even more lube over them. He froze in place when Shouyou let out a small laugh. 

Kenma glimpsed to the side to see the other with his hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking as he laughed quietly to himself. Kenma now felt pretty foolish sitting cross legged on the bed with a bottle of lube in one hand, his other hand practically dripping with sex lubricant. 

“You didn't have to put so much,” Shouyou said from behind his hand, his voice muffled. Whenever they had sex, Kenma was always so anxious to make sure that things ran smoothly, regardless if he went a little overboard. 

Kenma blinked, his face flushing over, before letting the bottle drop to the bed with a thud. The blond shuffled back towards his boyfriend with a huff, squinting his eyes at him in irritation. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Shouyou quickly amended, still laughing. He didn't even seem to care that the blond was still glaring at him. Shouyou ignored the look and reached up to drape his lithe arms around Kenma's neck, drawing the older boy down to meet him with a kiss to the nose. 

“How do you want me?” Shouyou asked, trailing even more kisses across Kenma's pink cheeks. With a sigh, Kenma finally relented and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. The blond leaned away and rolled over until he was on his back, his front facing the white-tipped ceiling of his apartment. He snaked an arm around Shouyou's waist and pulled him over until they were both lying on the bed side by side.

“Turn the other way,” Kenma murmured, and even assisted Shouyou in turning over until they where both lying on their sides with Shouyou's back to Kenma's chest. Finally settled, Kenma snaked both arms around the younger's waist and pulled him back, effectively closing whatever remaining distance that was left between them.

Kenma fluttered his eyes closed, breathing hard through his nose. Like this, Shouyou's bare ass was pressed firm against his clothed groin. The potential for friction was so tempting that Kenma couldn't help pressing forward prematurely. 

In front of him, Shouyou hiccuped a moan, his fingers gripping onto Kenma's crossed arms with bruising force. Shouyou answered the blond's forwardness by pressing his ass back with a wiggle of his hips. They spent the next couple of minutes with the both of them going back and forth, essentially dry humping each other.

“D-do it already,” Shouyou stuttered, lifting his arm and reaching his hand back to grip at Kenma's neck, drawing the blond closer. Kenma's nose was buried in Shouyou's nape, orange tufts of hair tickling his cheeks. He smelled like oranges and strawberries, like pure citrus. 

“I need to re-lube-- ,” Kenma started, but the other quickly cut him off with a, “--no! Just finger me Kenma!”

With one arm still around Shouyou's waist, Kenma lowered his lube-covered hand down the plane of Shouyou's freckled back until he was ghosting his palm right over the soft mounds of his ass cheeks. Kenma briefly palmed one, enjoying Shouyou's hitched moan, before nudging the soft flesh apart and slipping his fingers down until they hovered just above Shouyou's entrance. 

Kenma pulled away enough so that he could see what he was doing. He nudged his knees between Shouyou's thighs, prying them open despite how they trembled and quaked. Kenma's free hand wandered over to Shouyou's hip, motioning for the other to prop his ass out. Kenma's face colored red.

At this angle, he could see everything. Shouyou's perfectly pert ass, the arch of his spine, his quivering thighs. Kenma cupped Shouyou's balls, his lubed fingers slicking over them as he massaged the sack, index finger wandering higher and tracing a wet line up Shouyou's taint. Kenma's eyes darkened as he watched his boyfriend's pink hole quiver as his fingers drew increasingly closer. 

Kenma rubbed around the entrance, licking his lips as the hole seemed to twitch with anticipation. Kenma tilted his head to the side, completely entranced by Shouyou's ass, even when the boy's fingers started tugging at the blond's hair. The area around Shouyou's asshole was already slick with lube, and Kenma hadn't even breached him yet. 

Kenma finally pressed his lubed index finger to the quivering entrance, pushing against it but not slipping inside. When his finger finally breached Shouyou's hole, warmth and tightness immediately encircled the digit and he felt Shouyou shudder back against him. Kenma held his finger there for a few moments, allowing his boyfriend to get used to the intrusion.

When Shouyou's insides stopped tensing, Kenma started inching further in, wriggling his finger with each push and trying to slick his way inside as much as possible. The lube was doing an excellent job so far. 

“More,” Shouyou whimpered, pressing back against the finger. Kenma nodded his head against the back of Shouyou's neck. 

Kenma pushed a second finger in, kissing Shouyou's shoulder when he let out a small hiss. Kenma began to gently scissor his fingers, pleased to find that Shouyou was accepting them rather beautifully. His insides were becoming so slick, so warm, and Kenma started slowly thrusting his fingers in and out, Shouyou's thighs trembling in front of him. Soon enough, they were both moving in tandem. Shouyou began to slowly fuck himself on the blond's digits, breath hitching with each thrust. 

Kenma hugged Shouyou to himself, his clothed cock repeatedly humping along the boy's back. The friction had Kenma seeing stars behind his closed eyes, his stomach pooling with a heat so fierce that he felt he would lose it right there, but he wouldn't let it get that far. After all, it was all about Shouyou this time. 

Kenma's hips stuttered to a stop, and without his brain being fogged by the feel of Shouyou's ass against his groin, he refocused his attention on his fingers that were still pumping in and out. Kenma leaned back, panting heavily, eyes locked on the sight of his fingers being greedily sucked in.

Kenma's free arm ghosted across Shouyou's bare torso, fingertips tracing patterns along his lover's toned stomach, up his chest, across his nipples. Kenma placed his chin within the groove where Shouyou's neck met his shoulder, and nipped gently at the skin there, leaving kisses behind whenever he nipped too hard.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Kenma crooked his fingers and pressed against the bundle of nerves deep within.

“Nngh-- agh!” Shouyou cried out, instinctively closing his thighs as an intense jolt of pleasure sparked up his backside. Kenma felt Shouyou's hole tense around his fingers, and the blond merely nudged the sweet spot again and again, until Shouyou was a trembling, quaking mess in front of him. Shouyou didn't know whether to pull away or push back; however, he didn't have much of a choice, not when Kenma started pumping his fingers at a brutal pace, meeting Shouyou's prostate head-on each and every time.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Shouyou whined with each pump of Kenma's fingers, tears welling in the corners of his eyes, and he had to quickly close his mouth before any drool trickled down.

When Kenma finally pressed against Shouyou's prostate once more and held his fingers there, Shouyou couldn't hold it in any longer. The shorter of the two seemed to seize in front of the blond, toes curling into the blankets, a disjointed whine spilling from his throat, and then Kenma felt small spurts of cum streak across his arm. 

Shouyou went pliant in Kenma's arms, sagging back against his chest, a blissed out sigh slipping from his lips. Their breaths were both labored and they felt entirely too hot, but neither made any move to pull away. 

Kenma's dick was rock hard, still pressed to Shouyou's ass, and he realized his fingers were still inside. He held them there for a moment, gently nudging against the boy's prostate again, causing Shouyou to let out a defeated whimper. Steering clear of his boyfriend's prostate, Kenma continued moving his fingers in and out, but in a much gentler pace. He took the time to caress Shouyou's walls, now pliant and loose and slick with lube, and Shouyou could only mewl helplessly, too boneless to do anything to stop him. Eventually Kenma slipped out, but not before slowly circling the soft ring of muscle.

Kenma wiped his fingers off on the bed sheets, deciding to deal with them later, and he let himself sag against Shouyou, wrapping both arms around him and burying his face in orange strands of hair. 

“Wait,” Shouyou whispered, clasping at the blond's hands.

Kenma opened one eye, nuzzling into the back of his boyfriend's neck like a cat. “Mm?”

Kenma heard, and felt, a faint shuffling sound and promptly looked down, realizing that even from the weird angle Shouyou was in, his hands had reached back and were currently trying to undo the drawstrings of Kenma's sweatpants. 

“What...?” Kenma mouthed against Shouyou's neck, and Shouyou answered him by digging his hands into Kenma's boxer briefs, wrapping his fingers around his hard cock. Kenma twitched, stomach tensing, scratching at Shouyou's lower belly with blunt fingernails. 

Shouyou's hands were warm, so warm, and the softness of his skin made it feel like Kenma's cock was melting. He was too distracted by the hazy pleasure that had suddenly overcome him to notice that Shouyou was slowly guiding Kenma's dick to his ass. When the tip, already beading with precum, nudged against Shouyou's entrance, Kenma stilled.

“The condoms-- and you just came,” Kenma whispered tersely, his thoughts jumbled. Surely, this would be a little too much for Shouyou?

“Please,” Shouyou replied sleepily, and Kenma didn't have to see his face to know there was a lazy smile across his lips. And even though he knew he shouldn't, Kenma only nodded, because Shouyou's hand on his dick was too warm and the thought of even more heat around his cock only served as a temptation. 

Kenma pressed the tip of his cock against Shouyou's entrance, rubbing pearling beads of precum along the ridge of his hole, before sinking in. The friction positively burned, but in a mindblowingly delicious way. Kenma's dick was enveloped in warm, tight heat, and his fingers quickly found purchase on Shouyou's hips and gripped onto them like a lifeline. Shouyou tightened around him, and Kenma could feel every flutter of his inner walls as he clenched. 

Shouyou's body was so soft and pliant and warm, and Kenma stilled against his lover, relishing the way Shouyou fluttered around him. The blond sunk further inside, each gradual push causing Shouyou's thighs to spread wider as they trembled. Finally, Kenma was pressed to the hilt, his balls firmly against Shouyou's ass.

Shouyou was too tired, too warm, too sleepy to do anything but breath heavily, his head softly knocking back against Kenma's chest. Shouyou stared up at him, chartreuse eyes ruddy with glazed over lust. “Fuck me, Kenma.” 

Kenma turned his face to the side and buried his head into the pillow, too momentarily flustered to do anything else. He shifted subconsciously and Shouyou groaned at the movement. Kenma shifted again, harder this time, his cock practically stuffing itself inside Shouyou's ass. 

When the orange haired boy let out a winded groan, Kenma knew he had found it again. He slowly rubbed the head of his cock against Shouyou's prostate, his cock twitching at the way Shouyou pulsed around him. With each nudge, Shouyou bucked back into him, whimpering and mewling out Kenma's name. Shouyou was too tired and limp to do anything but pant out little gusts of breath that were entirely too quiet.

Kenma was surprised when Shouyou suddenly started to move his hips in little circles, grinding back against Kenma's cock, hips stuttering each time Kenma's dick hit the spot inside that nearly made him lose his breath.

Kenma pawed at Shouyou's chest and slid his hands down to hitch around Shouyou's thighs, drawing them apart. Kenma pounded into his lover, grunting as the increase in friction had his dick nearly leaking. Shouyou's thighs quivered and trembled with pleasure and the onset of fatigue, and Kenma only fucked into him harder. 

Shouyou's thighs spread impossibly wide, his own dick slapping against his stomach, still completely spent. With lidded eyes, Shouyou mustered up the energy to peer over his shoulder and pulled the blond in, desperate for affection. The angle was strange and strained, but Shouyou already has his tongue out and waiting. Kenma wasted no time in leaning forward and latching on to it, licking sloppily into Shouyou's mouth as he thrusted harder into him.

Kenma buried his face in Shouyou's nape, letting out a small groan. He kissed at the back of the boy's ear, gently nipping at the shell, and Shouyou only continued to quiver around him, his insides contracting around his cock.

Shouyou let out a quiet moan as Kenma continued with his frantic pace, fucking into his partner and grinding into his prostate. Sometimes he stayed pressed to it, buried to the hilt in Shouyou's ass, with Shouyou in front of him arching his back, his hands not knowing exactly where to go as Kenma nudged that spot over and over again. The over-stimulation must have been overwhelming by the way Shouyou gasped and flinched, his thighs occasionally spasming with each calculated rub. 

Kenma's cock was practically throbbing at this point. Everything was too warm and wet and each time he fucked into Shouyou, the base of his spine tingled and the warmth in his lower stomach threatened to overflow and burst. It was only when Shouyou suddenly tightened around him, the result of a dry orgasm, that Kenma finally lost it and clamped his teeth down on Shouyou's neck.

Kenma's cock pulsated once, twice, before spilling inside of his lover, spurts of cum welling inside his ass. Shouyou's hole fluttered and clenched around him, and it was suddenly too tight. Kenma realized that he wasn't like Shouyou at all, at least not like this-- he couldn't handle the overstimulation. 

Kenma's dick easily slipped free as he pulled out, a flood of cum following after. Kenma felt his seed seep out and drip down Shouyou's thighs, staining the sheets beneath them. He was still trying to catch his breath when Shouyou turned around in his arms, pressing his sweaty face to Kenma's chest. 

“Gghkdfsd,” Shouyou gurgled, clutching onto Kenma's shirt. “That was too good. I can't move.”

Kenma scooped him up into his arms, partly because he needed some affection, partly because he didn't want Shouyou to see how embarrassed he was. 

Kenma sighed and closed his eyes, hugging Shouyou close to him, ignoring the vibration that suddenly sounded from his backpack. It could only mean Kuroo.

“How does he always know...” he whispered to himself.

“Hm?” Shouyou hummed, still nestled against his chest. 

“Nothing,” Kenma murmured, finally succumbing to exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> abuelita, lo siento. el diablo es mi papi i am a beacon of sin. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THOUGH!!!! it was nice to finally finish this.


End file.
